These Tear Stained Memories
by dsauer
Summary: Arya looks back sadly on the memories of her rider as she reads about him in Domia Abr Wyrda. Although the words of that story stop she realises that maybe a new one is just about to begin...


**I have read lots of arya/eragon fan fiction and as i was finishing Inheritance this story came to me. please keep in mind this is my first crack at writing anything serious that wasn't for school and I'm not aspiring writer so please be gentle with me. thanks and i hope you enjoy it. if you do drop me a review and i might write more. **

**Disclaimer- don't own the Inheritance cycle or the characters just like reading about them.**

"… _Few know exactly where the great Eragon Shadeslayer decided to settle down and raise the new rider order. The results of his effort are obvious in the form of trained dragons and riders bearing more dragon eggs in need of a partner of heart and soul."_

Elegant pale hands reached for the tip of the worn page that like its brothers in this chapter was dotted with tear stains reminiscent of little gray suns strewn over the pages of Domia Abr Wyrda. Knowing the pain it would cause in her heart yet still turning to the page that always obliterated her heart she reached the last page of her copy of Domia Abr Wyrda.

"… _but those like me who got to know him personally will say that not only was he just a great warrior, but a kind and generous person who changes their lives of the people who were fortunate enough to call him friend. And as Eragon Shadeslayer left the land that he had loved for almost two decade and strove to protect for the last of those years, he left behind many who would always remember and cherish the memories of alagaesia's most famous hero. Everyone in this land will remember Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom, Rider of the fierce majestic dragon Saphira. He will be remembered. "_

- _Jeod Longshanks_

Soft sobs fill the elegant bed chamber which was lined with vines which are masking and completely covering the walls of Tialdari Hall. Queen Arya gently and covetously places the tattered book which she almost religiously reads every morning, and always the same passages every time. As she thought about this practice she assumes that It is pretty masochistic since she knew how it broke her a little bit more every time. The sob that came out over rode the chuckle that came out at the thought. She knew not why she read it, she knew she loved her rider, ever since she realised the depth of her feelings for the blue rider she started referring to him as hers even though she hadn't seen him in a little over 3 centuries and has no such claim. She knows that she had many chances to be with him but chose duty over love and selfishness just as he did all those centuries ago, the only reason for this destructive behaviour is that the pain it causes her to remember him doesn't outweigh the love she feels for him.

This morning feels different though and she finally realises that she hasn't talked to Firnen yet. She reaches out for him and panics when she feels that their connection has weakened but then relaxes when she feels that he is calm and joyous? She pokes a little harder at the consciousness of her dragon but his mind remains strong, distant, and unattainable, like her rider.

That thought breaks the small smile that had crossed her face at the revelation of her dragons current mood. "Oh why must fate be so cruel," she thinks to herself not aware that not only she unknowingly voiced her thought out loud but also that there was another presence that had recently entered her chambers.

" I don't know if I would be as quick to talk ill of fate drottning as it has brought a long period of peace in these lands." Said a deep yet smooth voice that she could recognise anywhere even though she hadn't heard it in several centuries, she took a moment to let the pleasant sound wash over her before she realised that if the voice was here then that would mean… She felt tears start to sting her eyes and refused to turn around in fear of this just being another one of the nightmares that end up in her turning to find her room empty and she didn't know if she could take it if she turned around and once again he wasn't there. She slowly turned and that lovely sound graced her ears for the second time "How tall the trees, how bright the stars… and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-kona"

As she finished turning around her eyes alighted on the sight of her rider. Love swelled in her heart and she felt a heat rush to her cheeks as she looked him over and noticed how the cotton blue tunic showed off his broad shoulders and clung to his strong chest. Her cheeks became even redder as she noticed he caught her staring then also realised that he had heard her bemoaning her fate. Although that all faded away into nothingness as all thoughts disappeared as her eyes were drawn like magnets to his soft and warm chocolaty brown eyes, that even when she first met him had an easy time admitting to herself that they were gorgeous. She slowly walked over to him and placed her hand on his lower cheek and didn't notice the large smile that spread over her face as she noticed him leaning into her touch. She rose on her toes and placed her lips on his soft ones in a sweet kiss that he responded to quickly. Several minutes later the kiss became hungrier and she couldn't help herself from slipping her tongue out and moving it along his lower lip. If he was surprised by her actions so far he didn't show it as he opened his mouth accepting and deepening the kiss.

Moaning into the kiss then reluctantly pulling away, Arya looked up cautiously into her loves eyes and saw only loving staring back at her, which she guessed hers were doing the same. In a soft, almost soft voice that she was surprised would ever come out of her mouth, she asked "I assume from that you're feelings haven't changed"

"No, they have but grown as has your beauty O Drottning." A large smile crept over the face of the elf queen and she jumped into the embrace that she had waited centuries to be enveloped in again. She looked up at him with sad questioning eyes worried how long he would be with her before he had to resume his duty and leave her again, but before she could ask, sensing what she was thinking he said "you have nothing to fear my drottning for I have stepped down as leader of the riders and given it to Murtagh."

The love and happiness in her heart was intense and she could hardly breathe. But it was ok because her rider was here and that was all she needed. She knew that there were things to talk about answers to be given for questions that needed asking but that would have to wait because her rider was back and at that moment her life was perfect and all that could wait.


End file.
